


Sweet like Sugar

by junesixth



Series: boys talk boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), but mostly stray kids, mentions of - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Background Poly, Background Relationships, College, Crack, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, basically random posts of how 00 line became a poly relationship like pre and current, skz are kind of same age but like ill explain, soft 00 poly line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesixth/pseuds/junesixth
Summary: Felix does a dumb bet with his boyfriends at IHOP and get sick but he can take care of himself. At least he thinks he can.





	Sweet like Sugar

“So. You’re sick and you don’t want them to worry so your best idea is to ignore them? Felix, please act like you have two brain cells. I’m practically begging you at this point.” Changbin sighs deeply, he still hands over a pile of papers he collected for the younger.

“They’re all really stressed out like Hyunjin is stressed about the dance club and them voting for a new captain.” Felix explains, “Jisung is up for a scholarship for college and he has to write this important essay and Seungmin has literally student council.” 

“The last thing they need is to take care of their sick boyfriend who has a plethora of people to take care of him.” Felix says, which wasn’t remotely true. His younger sibling didn’t want to be anywhere near him, his parents had work, his older sister was in class and didn’t come home till later, his friends were at school. He hasn’t left bed since Friday to do anything besides use the bathroom and scramble some meal together.

“Even if they have their own responsibilities, they knew you got sick over the weekend and when was the last time you actually spoke to them?” Changbin questions as he sits at the foot of Felix’s bed.

Felix pouts as he tries to think he maybe last posted something in their groupchat on Sunday. That wasn’t even a for sure maybe because looking at his phone already made his head hurt and being active in a group with your boyfriends is a lot. 

“I had to fight Seungmin to get your homework.” Changbin says, “He was really upset when I brought the whole pep rally planning to his attention. Just talk to them and let them take care of you, Lix.”

Felix sighs, “Go to your boyfriend’s house and tell him I say hello.”

“Chan also agrees that you should just cave in and let those three take care of you.” Changbin singsongs as he stands, “But please get better.”

Felix nods as he sinks further into the permanent spot in his mattress that he’s created. He could get a start on the homework that Changbin brought over for him but the very idea made him feel even more nauseous. It’d be an hour till his brother and sister would be home, and maybe he could convince them with five dollars to make his dinner for him. 

The idea of contacting one of his boyfriends did cross his mind but Felix absolutely hates being a burden. He gets scolded for this constantly because he has three boyfriends he can rely on one but all of them at least. Felix likes to be as independent as he can be in a relationship, and they know that because before boyfriends they were best friends since elementary school. It was also Felix’s idea that ended up getting him sick in bed for the past three days. 

It was a horrible bet, they were on one of their weekend dates where they meet at Jisung’s after school and change and go out somewhere to eat. Seungmin had picked IHOP because he had craved breakfast food and not one of the boys could tell him no that it was nearly 2pm. They had all ordered and Seungmin’s pancakes had come with a plate of cherries and it started when Felix said.

“I bet none of you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue.” 

The three all arched their brows and Hyunjin stupidly said that he was a great kisser so he could. The punishment was a mix of coke and whatever the other would put in the cup and they had to drink it all. Felix was excited already planning what to toss in their drinks, making sure to look at all the assorted syrups. 

Felix was met with his demise when all three confidently showed their tied cherry stems and Felix couldn’t even try to tie it. Felix tried to pout his way out of it but Jisung kissed his mouth and said sorry so smugly that Felix almost broke up with him. 

Strawberry syrup, sugar, cherries, salt, pepper, a pinch of butter, and a piece of hash brown, Hyunjin’s whipped cream, and creamer were stirred into Felix’s coke. His stomach was already churring but he wasn’t a quitter and finished the coke completely. And, Felix’s stomach hasn’t been right since that day. He didn’t want them to feel bad so he convinced his boyfriends that it was the school lunch. Seungmin almost drove them back to talk to them about the concerns of uncooked pizza dough.

Felix just felt horrible at the idea of worrying them when the bet was his idea, the punishment was mostly his and Jisung’s idea and that he got sick. He didn’t want to bother them but he also didn’t want to ignore them, it had Felix thinking that maybe he should rely on his boyfriends a little more. 

“Lix. Do you want some soup?” 

His sweet sister was finally offering to make him soup and Felix could burst into tears. He yells back quickly that he’d enjoy some soup and decides to rest till she would hopefully bring it upstairs to him.

“It’s done come and get it because I have to wash the dishes.”

Felix groans loudly as he swings his legs out of bed, the sharp movement has the room spinning for a second. He swallows slowly as if that’d help the sudden dizziness as he trots downstairs. Felix holds his patted comforter closer to his body to block any cold breeze. He tries to walk slower to stop the heartbeat feeling that was happening in his head.

“Liv, I don’t understand why you didn’t ju-”

Felix’s eyes grow wide as he sees Hyunjin standing at the marble island in their kitchen. He’s holding a bowl of Ginseng Porridge when Felix was expecting Campbell’s chicken noodle soup. Felix nearly cried at the site of that but he also wondered why Hyunjin was even here.

“Before you say anything please eat.” Hyunjin says, “Liv said that you’ve been only drinking orange juice and like you need food?”

Felix nods slowly, “Okay.”

Hyunjin slides the bowl of porridge across the island and waits for Felix to sit down. Felix moves swiftly to be greeted with the warm aroma of chicken and other spices that were trying to make it into his nose. 

“Jisung and Seungmin are just in the living room. We were worried, like we’re still worried Felix.” Hyunjin frowns as he traces the back of Felix’s hand. 

“I know.” Felix says through chewing, “I like shouldn’t have shut you guys out.”

“Especially when you got sick because of that stupid drink. I knew it was a bad idea and Jisung nearly thought you were dying because of him. Like, he was going to cry when Woojin finally told us that was why you were sick.” Hyunjin says, “Like, why didn’t we hear from our boyfriend?”

Felix shrugs, “I just knew you guys were so busy with your own lives why would you come over to take care of your sick boyfriend who got himself sick. Why did you guys have to be so good at tying cherry stems like not one of you sucked at it!”

Hyunjin covers his mouth as he giggles so loud but so cutely, “I don’t know why do you suck at it?” 

Felix pouts before he blows on the spoonful of porridge, “I really do apologize, Jinnie. I just really didn’t want to be both-”

“Bothersome. I know and you’re such a sweetheart, Lix.”

Olivia gags at the sink and Felix nearly chucks his spoon at the back of her head.

“You really are but sometimes you are allowed to be bothersome. We know your family like the back of our hands and we knew you were taking care of yourself. So, you are going to let us take care of you and you have no say in it. Because you made us worried and so just sit and be cuddled. Mhm?”

Felix nods as he allows Hyunjin to come towards him and take his bowl of porridge. He pulls his blankets back around his body as he follows Hyunjin into the living room. Seungmin and Jisung had already pushed the coffee table towards the tv and made a small laying space with pillows and too many blankets. Felix couldn’t wait to lay down and be held god it sounded too good. 

“C’mere.” Jisung says with his lips jutted out, he was making grabby hands and Felix let the other grab him and wrap his arms loosely around his waist.

“Hi.” 

“You’re lucky that I love you.” Jisung mummers, “I felt and still feel like horrible because I’m like half the cause of you being sick.”

“Sung was really torn up about this, love.” Seungmin says as he scoots to get comfortable in Hyunjin’s lap. He pulls the covers over the both of them before he reaches out for Felix’s hand.

Felix sighs quietly because he did feel bad because of how he acted he did what he knew would happen and made them even more worried. Felix loves Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin so much that sometimes it hurts and knowing that he hurt them breaks his heart. He feels as if a big knot is in his stomach. He needs to allow people to take care of him, to be vulnerable and to let go sometimes. Felix loved to be cuddled and taken care of by his boyfriends but he knew if it affected their lives then he wouldn’t bother with it. He didn’t want to be too needy and push them away even though Changbin says that they’re stuck together for life at this point. Which Felix doesn’t mind at this point.

“Baby?”

Felix blinks feeling a few tears push out and dribble down his cheeks.

“I’m really sorry that I freaked you guys out. I’m sorry that I can’t tie a cherry stem with my tongue and I’m sorry that I encouraged a dumb punishment. Jisung, don’t feel bad because I have a weak stomach and I just feel bad that you guys were so worried.” Felix rambles as he takes a shaky breath, “I just knew you had important things to do and that I could deal with this. But, I really am happy that you’re here.”

Jisung leans forward and presses a trail of kisses down Felix’s cheek to the nape of his neck. Seungmin squeezes Felix’s hand tightly and Hyunjin hums quietly to himself. So many small actions and he knew what each meant. It was simple but overpowering, Jisung kept kissing Felix’s neck and cheek as Hyunjin flipped on some movie. The couple left it at that, they knew Felix felt bad and Felix knew they forgave him.

They watch a few movies and Felix goes from body to body being coddled like he deserved to be. Seungmin made sure that Felix had his fluids and gave him his medicine. Hyunjin told them that Felix’s parents would be late from work (not anything new) and that he was going to start on something for them to eat. Jisung held onto Felix rubbing his thumb on the jut of Felix’s hipbone, it was such a light touch but it was so comforting that Felix could sleep. He nearly did when Jisung was helping him up off of the floor to take him to the table.

“Can we keep the whole boyfriend thing to a minimum.” Olivia requests as she reaches over to grab a breadstick, “I don’t want to gag over the cooing of my older brother.”  
“Liv, be nice.” Hyunjin says, “He’s sick.”

“Yeah Liv, plus Felix has three boyfriends and you have none so don’t be bitter.” Felix’s sister Rachel chimes, “Just eat and thank them for dinner.”

Felix smiles to himself as he tries to munch on the pasta that Hyunjin made. From what his taste buds could form, it was delicious and Felix felt thankful that his boyfriend was such a good cook. Felic felt even more thankful when Jisung and Seungmin offered to wash the dishes and Hyunjin piggybacked Felix backup to his room. Hyunjin sets Felix down on the edge of the bed before helping him lay down without feeling faint. 

Hyunjin hadn’t even made himself comfortable yet when Seungmin stepped in with more water to keep Felix hydrated. Jisung was already crawling in by him with a soft smile pressing a small kiss on his cheek.

“Let us move accordingly so we don’t end up with Felix smushed against the wall.” Seungmin announces, “At this point, we might as well chip in and get him a bigger mattress.” 

Felix agrees but in the end he didn’t mind having his cheek pressed against somebody’s chest and the warmth of someone else's arms around his waist. Tonight his head was against Hyunjin’s chest, Seungmin around his waist and Jisung by the wall but his arm was stretched out to hold onto some part of Felix. 

“Did my mom say you guys could sleepover? Do you not need clothes?”

“We have clothes but right now just relax. Don't worry about us.” Seungmin whispers, his breath fanning Felix’s neck, “You need to rest.”

“Fine, and thank you. I really love you guys.”

A chorus of love yous filled Felix’s room, and he thinks to himself that he'll never get tired of hearing it from the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact I got this idea of how me and my friends didn't want to go to school in like middle school and so we google searched a bunch of ways to make ourselves sick and we did it and I fucked myself up for like two days!
> 
> welcome to my random cluster posts for 00 line in skz.. idk where this is going but enjoy!


End file.
